Making Wishes
by Beautifulannon
Summary: Jareth had imagined things working out differently in the Labyrinth, Sarah had imagined them different afterwards. The lesson? Life goes on, but maybe not always like you thought it would ;D Sarah, a now 30 year old divorcee has an unconscious obsession, and Jareth (ever the same) has a scheme.
1. A Love That Will Last

**A/N -** please be kind this is my first fan fic, reviews and comments are appreciated. Thank you

Disclaimer - I do not own the labyrinth, nor any of the characters associated to the original story.

* * *

He watched as she entered the small mirrored room, confusion written in her delicate features. How had she gotten here? What was she searching for ? She was beautiful, this child, this vision in white gossamar, she would be his queen.

He watched her, willing her to approach, but vanishing if she got to near, delighting in her astonishment. She couldn't possibly understand the depth of his feelings for her.

Only a child, and she already held his heart.

* * *

**A/N**- Hope you all enjoyed this little taste, I've been inspired to write as of late and all the incredible labyrinth fan fics I've been reading helped to birth this little story. Please stayed tuned, there is more to come. Thank you **  
**

Please review, it keeps the plot monsters busy.


	2. As The World Falls Down

Sarah awoke with a start, she had heard shattering glass, "Gavin!" she thought as she shot herself out of bed and propelled herself down the hallway as fast as she could in the direction of her second bedroom. Heart racing she peered through the doorway only to find her 6 year old son sleeping peacefully. Sarah slowly tiptoed over to his bed, and gently pulled the covers up, as she did Gavin stirred, revealing a small red leather bound book nestled in amoungst the bed clothes. Sarah knew the book well, too well. As she returned the small book back to its place on the shelf, she wondered, and not for the first time, if giving Gavin her copy of The Labyrinth had been wise. Sarah pulled the door to the small blue room behind her, leaving it open a crack, just in case.

Annoyed at having woken herself up from such a peaceful slumber Sarah trudged back down the hall to her own bedroom to try and catch a few more Z's before starting her day. She should have known better than to panic, she'd been having the exact same dream for almost 12 years now. Since Sarah had run the Labyrinth and beat it, very few of her nights passed without this unwelcome interruption. She tried not to think about it anymore, to forget the past and move forward, but the past had a funny way of rearing it's head (and in this case it was a very attractive head with wild blonde hair and piercing mismatched eyes) when it was least wanted.

"I can't do this anymore!" Sarah yelled, at no one in particular, She was on the verge of tears when in the back of her mind a tiny voice whispered "I'll be there for you, as the world falls down" and with that her alarm clock sounded.

* * *

As Jareth sat, sprawled across his throne in his usual manner, he thought about what to do with his day. He hadn't yet kicked any goblins, or punished anyone in the bog, but as he thought only one thing was on his mind. He summoned a crystal, "show me the girl" he hissed into its clear depths. The crystal seemed to vibrate with the sudden surge of magic and anger that pulsed through it. Jareth didn't need the crystal to look in on Sarah Williams, she dreamed about him every night after all, but it helped to see her more clearly during her waking hours. It had been years since he had had the will to look in, he still remembered clearly what a nasty jolt it had been when Sarah started seeing a mortal man, and even more so when she married that man.

Jareth had watched her wedding all those years ago, from beginning to end, despite the fact that every word, every vow had been a dagger to his heart. Sarah had thrown away all that he, the Goblin King, had offered her, in favour of a mortal man. It was unthinkable!

As his anger was about to take hold of him, her image came to life in the small clear orb. He heard her yelling, saw her visibly upset, and on the verge of tears. "Oh dear" thought the Goblin king and he began to sing to her "I'll be there for you, as the world falls down..."

* * *

A/N - Well I hope you are enjoying this so far. Let me know what you think, Reviews keep the plot monsters satiated.


	3. You Have No Power Over Me

A/N- A HUGE thank you to FrancesOsgood for the review. I greatly appreciate it :D

* * *

Sarah, now dressed and somewhat ready to take on her day, sat at her desk in her home office. Coffee in hand, she sat, staring at her computer screen, willing her fingers to start moving across the keyboard. After Sarah's first novel, "Surviving the Fantasy" became a huge sensation she was given a large advance to start a second novel, the problem was that she had no idea what to write about. The first novel had been an honest account of her trials in the Labyrinth, and because no one knew it was actually a true story, it had given her incredible notoriety as one of the best up and coming fantasy writers of the "modern age".

"Well this is getting me no where" Sarah thought, "might as well get myself another cup of coffee, maybe that will kick fire the creativity neurons". As Sarah was pouring herself her second cup of coffee, she began to day dream. Long legs clad in tight grey pants, Wild blond hair, and mismatched eyes began to form, "Stop it!" she told herself. "You are a 30 year old woman and a mother, you have no business dreaming about some Goblin King you dreamt up at the age of 15. Get over yourself already" But the image kept forming, and with a sigh Sarah abandoned her coffee and returned to stare at her keyboard a little while longer.

* * *

Jareth stormed through his bedroom, pacing back and forth through his lush surroundings. "A CHILD!' he raged "MY CHAMPION HAS BECOME A MOTHER?! she was supposed to stay here and have MY HEIR!" with that Jareth kicked his attending goblin across the room. "GET OUT!, leave me with my thoughts" How had he missed that? how could she have another man's child? Surely she must understand now how much she meant to him. The goblin king began pacing his room, plotting how he would take his revenge. No one could break his heart and get away with it! who did this impudent woman think she was anyway! Maybe, just maybe, it was time to pay the lady a visit.

The thought of being close to Sarah again nearly undid him. The memories of her soft dark hair, bright green eyes, and peachy soft skin again completely melted away all of the anger Jareth had been feeling, and left him with only feelings of regret and sadness. He slumped on his large bed, "You have no power over me" he could still see her trying to remember the words that had ended their brief encounter, a tear slid down his cheek at the memory of it.

* * *

"You have no power over me" the sense of sudden loss pulled Sarah out of her already fitful sleep. Just once she would like to not have the dream anymore, to be done with it forever, but a small part of her began to panic at the thought because it meant saying goodbye.

* * *

A/N - Super short filler chapter for you all, Please review, reviews keep the story alive (and the plot monsters satiated)

I have written main plot points and am having trouble now writing the in betweeny stuff that makes it all flow. Any and all advice/ help would be really appreciated. 


	4. The Chipper King

Sarah opened her weary eyes and looked at the time, 645 AM, her alarm would be going off in 15 minutes, she might as well get up. She rolled over, turned her alarm off and padded barefoot into her small en-suite bathroom to survey herself in the mirror. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, it was going to take a little more work than normal to get herself ready today. When Sarah had finished trying to put her face on, she crept down the hall to Gavin's bedroom door "Good morning, Good morning, It's great to be awake" She sang while quietly pushing the door open, "Good morning, Good morning to you". Sarah woke Gavin up every morning for school in the same way, with a song and a smile to start his day. This morning though, Gavin did not want to wake up, " NO!" Gavin stormed, "I am NOT getting up yet. I am to tired mommy" he pointedly informed Sarah "Oh" she replied "Well that Mr, is just to bad for you". Sarah reached down and gently brushed Gavin's soft cheek with her thumb, "Breakfast is ready and on the table for you. Let's get you dressed" "BUT MOMMYYYYYYYY!" Gavin started to whine, "That's enough" Sarah replied, cutting him off. "You can have a nap after school if you want to, before your dad comes to pick you up for the weekend".

Ever since Sarah had asked Gavin's father John for a divorce, he picked His son up every weekend for some male bonding time. Gavin seemed to perk up at a bit at the thought of breakfast and a weekend with Daddy, he tossed on his favourite spider man outfit and grudgingly went downstairs for breakfast. "Men" Sarah thought, "There is just no living with them"

* * *

Jareth was feeling rather chipper when he awoke in the morning! He stretched lazily in his four poster bed, the muscles of his long, lithe body pulling taut as he yawned. He had dreamt of Sarah, and of Gavin, Sarah in her long white gown, the young boy at her side as they stood in a forest clearing, the wind softly rustling Sarah's hair as she and Jareth exchanged vows. She would be his queen and her son his heir. It was all so clear now! The key to Sarah's heart was Gavin. Using him Jareth would bring his champion to her knees, this time Sarah could not refuse him. Now all Jareth had to do was find a way to get to the boy, he was so similar to his mother, surely it wouldn't be that difficult. For Sarah, iT had always been the book. Jareth would just have to wait for Gavin to finish reading and say his right words, for when he did, the goblin king would not disappoint.

A/N - just a little something for the holidays, hope you are all enjoying. As always any reviews, comments or suggestions are welcome. Merry Christmas to all and a very happy new year. See you all in 2014


End file.
